To be worth
by LeslieSteven
Summary: The war is over, finally. But, the memories are still there. The Decepticons and Autobots may coexist together but that doesn't mean that everyone is "good". Optimus Prime is always there to pick him up, not that Starscream finds it "bothersome" it's just, he doesn't want Optimus to be more stressed over a stupid "sickness"


It wasn't a surprise when Megatron was defeated, most of his "real" Decepticons left him.

Knock Out left

Dreadwing left

Starscream left

The only ones who kept being loyal were Soundwave and Shockwave and the Drones who were programmed to follow Megatron until the end.

The reasons were pretty valid for the "ex-cons", Knock Out hated going out to the battlefield, he would always complain about getting his paint job scratched also because of Breakdown; the medic doesn't admit it but he misses the big bot, Starscream knows that because he was the mech who always ended up in Knock Out's medbay and would hear Knock Out sigh or look at where Breakdown usually sat.

Starscream also shared the same feelings.

He and Breakdown may not have had the same relationship as he did with Knock Out, but Starscream found the wrecker to be "easy-going" he didn't cause trouble and would always help Knock Out, he didn't laugh at Starscream.

Let's just say, the big guy won himself a place in his spark.

When his death was announced by Megatron, it was a huge surprise. The Warlord said that the killers were the Autobots. But Starscream suspected that, Autobots? They couldn't even harm an organic fly...

There was something "fishy" going on, as the humans said.

Soon the Insecticons started to join the Decepticos, one week after Breakdown's death. And when Arachnid showed herself at the Nemesis, things started to go downfall. The cons and Insecticons didn't get along. Both found each others to be annoying and everyday they would lose against the Autobots.

Megatron became more irritated and Starscream would suffer more.

The unnecessary blame, the beatings, the mental abuse...

 _those_ were the reasons he stopped believing in Megatron, Starscream grew tired...tired of everything. Apparently, everything he does...was never enough. So what was the point?

There was this day, that somehow Bumblebee got captured by Soundwave while and Starscream was chosen to "keep an eye" on the Autobot, while Megatron tried to "blackmail" Prime, something that was not going to work.

The Bot was taken down in the cells of the Nemesis waiting to be interrogated. The yellow scout would curse at the drones, scream at Megatron to release him and kick the celll's door.

Starscream grew tired of that...

"You know, you are going to make matters worse" Starscream had said to Bumblebee who was struggling with his handcuffs. "I see that you are using your voice more, huh?"

"Slag off, Starscream." Bumblebee swore

Starscream raised an optic ridge while the scout was glaring daggers at him, the seeker didn't feel anything nor thought much anymore, he just followed orders.

"If you continue screaming so stupidly, I swear to Primus that I will offline you." The seeker lied. "Though, I believe he wouldn't like that to happen...So be quiet."

Bumblebee smirked at him. "You don't want Megatron to come, are you? scared that he will beat you up?" Even though the Autobot tried to provoke him, there was a slight hint of guilt coming from his voice. "Since when do you follow his orders, Screamer?"

Starscream was taken aback, should he feel embarrassed? The Autobots knows that he gets beat up all the time. It was something to be embarrassed! His dignity...was under the floor.

Starscream growled, gripping the sides of the desk, he was about to activate his gun but something stopped him.

No matter what he does, wether he follows Megatron's order or not...he would always get hit.

How did he allowed this to happen? Was this the punishment for "killing" Skyfire? He tried his best to save his friend! he searched for him non-stop, he asked for help when he returned to Cybertron!

It wasn't enough

It was never enough...

He raised his cannons towards Bumblebee.

"H...Hey! I didn't!" The Autobot squeaked when the Seeker shot the lock, the cell slid open with a woosh. Bumblebee backed up, awaiting for another shot...

"What the frag are you doing? get out!" Starscream ordered, his spark beating fast under his chambers. "Get out of here before he comes!"

Bumblebee widened his optics, still unsure. "What about the others?" Still not getting out.

"Oh come on, do I have to drag you out?" Starscream growled. "The drones are in patrol, Soundwave is the entrance of the Nemesis with Shockwave, don't worry about Knock out...the space bridge is in the throne room-"

"What about Megatron?"

"I'll comm him to distract him."

"What about you?"

The seeker gave him a small smile...

"I always get in trouble, no matter what happens..."

Bumblebee gave him a sympathetic look and ran to the door. Starscream watched him go, ignoring his spark rapid pulse.

"I am so going to get beaten up by this." Starscream said to himself...

His servos went for his comm "Lord Megatron? I have bad news... The Autobot escaped...no...well I can explain...yes Lord Megatron..."

He changed the comm to Knock Out

"Hello Screamer, what can I do for ya?" The Medic's voice was like an echo. "Screamy?"

"Knock out? prepare the medbay..."

"For who?"

"For me..."

That day...Starscream realized that...it was just not worth it.

* * *

 _"Of all the mechs in Cybertron; you chose Optimus Prime, you fragging traitor_."

Those were the last words Megatron said to him as the warlord was taken away in an Autobot ship. No one but Optimus knew what was going to happen to the former leader of the Decepticons.

Optimus, Knock Out, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Starscream, Arcee and the humans saw how the Autobot ship disappeared.

"Well frag, that was intense. "Knock Out broke the silence as he saw Starscream who was being hugged by Prime.

"Autobots...it's time to go home." Optimus Prime said.


End file.
